


concrete - t. kageyama

by lawlietsspoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beach Volleyball, Crying, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Minor Tanaka Saeko x Tsukishima Akiteru x Udai Tenma, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Third Person, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Polyamory, Pretty Setter Squad, Protective Tendou Satori, Teenage Dorks, Volleyball Dorks in Love, it's literally u who got hurt but eh, its rlly saeko x akiteru x tenma x my oc but STILL, no beta reader cause ion know anyone who would like to, oikawa's love is onesided, references to anime in general, references to hunter x hunter, she/her pronous for reader, u eat soba with the tiny giant, well it's the setter squad + y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietsspoon/pseuds/lawlietsspoon
Summary: y/n l/n a third-year and best-known setter in the Japanese prefecture even topping the Tooru Oikawa and of course that arrogant king of the court. despite being a woman you could easily body many male-run teams having been a prodigy child, the art of volleyball practically flooded through your veins. you went to Shiratorizawa and have been aiming for Japan's national team since you were in diapers with your ridiculously short best friend, Hinata Shoyo. except for Shoyo was years younger than you, the two of you only meeting through your families. you always cheered on for the ginger with him doing so for you and when he comes to you complaining about the setter on his highschool team you knew exactly who he was dealing with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu & Reader, Hayato Yamagata & Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Jin Soekawa & Reader, Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Reon Ohira & Reader, Semi Eita & Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou & Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Tanaka Saeko & Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tanji Washijo & Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru & Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Udai Tenma & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Yusho Sagae & Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. you know the tiny giant!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments please! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 also, excuse my zero knowledge of volleyball and Japanese culture but I'm trying LMAO

y/n POV

you ran across the court to collect disregarded volleyballs before throwing them to the cart where the others were. 

a bead of sweat ran down your face from excessive training during practice. it was necessary though. 

"hey! golden girl! slow your roll!" Coach Aika yells from her seat on the bench. she was waiting for you to run over so the two of you could discuss formations since you were the captain. 

you let out a breath and wiped at your face, sore joints groaning in protest as you trudge over to the bench. it would be a while before you would get up again. 

"So I was thinking we have you, Chiasa, Dai, and Ena in the front, so that's a setter, two wing spikers one left and one right, and a middle blocker." Coach Aika starts to explain, pointing at her whiteboard with her marker.

Dai was a tall girl and second-year middle blocker with long black hair, she was quiet and never failed to block a spiker. 

Ena was a left-wing spiker and a first-year, strong and loud with a big poof of curly brown hair.

Chiasa was a right-wing spiker and a second-year, fast and polite and with vitiligo spots. 

you nod, licking your lips. "That sounds good, what about the back ring though?" 

"Well, we have Etsu, Hana, Hideko, and Kaiya who prefer the back row." Coach Aika decides, pointing at each girl. "Which means we have a libero, ace, wing spiker, and decoy/wing spiker." 

Etsu was a third-year libero, short and shy but once she starts talking she can't stop. 

Hana was a first-year who towered over half of us with a powerful spike making her a wing spiker.

Hideko was a prideful ace in her second-year, constantly teasing her peers but always got them a point one way or another.

Kaiya was a third-year decoy and wing spiker and never failed to crack a smile out of someone, even the opponent. 

god, your team was good even the ones who didn't play much.

you continued to go over positioned with Coach Aika when a shriek caught your attention.

you glanced up to find a squealing Ena hugging your overly confused best friend while yelling "HE'S SO SMALL!"

"Shoyo!" you exclaim, sitting up and walking over.

after prying him out of Ena's arms you threw an arm around his shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you had the practice to join your volleyball team?" you ask. 

he pouted a bit. "I got into a fight with the new setter and we knocked off the vice-principles toupe--don't tell anybody I told you that--then we got kicked out and told we could join once we could get along," he explained. 

you laughed a bit, ruffling orange hair as you pulled him to one of the benches. "Well I'll be done here soon then we can head to my house, 'kay?" you advised, tilting your head. 

he nodded and pulled out his phone, starting to play random games his sister had installed one day. 

you changed into your school clothes, joyful to be out of the sweaty gym clothes, and grabbed your bag, stuffing your things in there. 

"Shoyo, c'mon!" You called out by the doors. 

he scrambled to get up and sprinted over to you before walking in step, taking big strides to match your own pace.

you were walking past the boy's gym when Tendou stumbled out and ran over to you. "y/n! y/n! y/n! the first years are crazy!" 

snorting you press down the jab about his own tendencies and faked sympathy. "Aw, how so?" 

"they've known each other for six minutes and one already hates the other!" he cries out pressing his outside wrist to his forehead as he fell back into your arms. 

you held him loosely before he hopped out of your arms, eyes wide. "Who's this?" he asks, pointing a bony finger at Shoyo who had been watching the interaction. 

"This is my best-friend Hinata Shoyo." you introduce. "Hi! nice to-" Shoyo gets cut off when Tendou falls back into your arms. 

"How could you! you've betrayed me! I'm not your best friend?" he shouts in outrage but there's a grin on his face.

"Shut up Hisoka knock-off." you snort, pushing at his shoulder. 

he stumbles back before leaning forward, face inches from Shoyo who looks mildly uncomfortable. "How have I never met you huh?" Tendou's eyes narrow in suspicion. "I know all of y/n's friends. even her team!" 

"Tendou stop accusing my friends of being fake because you've never met them." You say with a pointed look. he's done this in the past, over-protective asshole. 

he pouts. "fine! be that way! I'm telling Wakatoshi though!" he sings as he trots back into his gym. 

you wave him off and continue to guide Shoyo through the maze your school is, it's amazing how he even found his way in.

"your friends with him?" he blurts out with raised eyebrows. "mhm. why?" you hum.

"nothing he's just, different from the rest of your friends that I've met that's all," he says. "a lot of people say that. but it's what makes him special, similar to how your jumping abilities make you special." you finish. 

"now, tell me about this arrogant setter you have on your hands." you proposed. 

Shoyo groans and launches into a full explanation on the way to your house about the guy when a thought pops into your mind making you scowl. 

you pause to shove the keys into the keyhole and you push the door open, toeing of your shoes.

"onii-chan I'm home!" you call out, jiggling the keys before dropping them into a side bowl as Shoyo shrugs off his jacket.

your brother, Kaito, comes from the kitchen wearing a lilac-colored apron and a bowl of something that he's mixing. 

three other people pop their heads around the corner. two boys one girl.

"Saeko? Tenma? Akiteru? what are you doing here?" you ask as Shoyo stands there, frozen.

"we're making spaghetti," Saeko says, wiping sauce off her cheek.

"But...why?" you ask. 

Akiteru speaks this time. "because we busted Tenma's stove trying to make it and my brother kicked me out of the house." 

"So you decide to break my stove?" you state, bewildered, as you stare at your brother who is looking away.

"where's mom?" you sigh. "oh! she went to the store." your brother says.

Tenma looks up from his phone. "oh. hi y/n." he waves meekly and you wave back. "how's uh volleyball been going?" he asks. 

it's always been awkward with Tenma but that's part of what makes him one of your favorite people to talk to.

"it's good. the first years are strong," you say. "I'm just gonna go to my room with Shoyo. try not to eat the soba I made earlier, please and thank you." you drawled as you slowly dragged Shoyo up the stairs.

as soon as the door is shut he explodes, jumping up and down.

"Y-YOU KNOW THE TINY GIANT!" he screeches, pointing an accusatory finger at your face.

"Yeah, I guess I do. he's boyfriends with Akiteru who's boyfriends with Saeko who's girlfriends with Kaito who is my brother and they're one big poly relationship," you mentioned, explaining the small timeline.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH MY IDOL!" he yammered looking around. "I wouldn't say friends," you interjected. "more like we're kind of close because of volleyball and have way too many heated discussions over it whilst eating soba." 

Shoyo continues to combust over the fact that a guy he sees as an older brother is dating his main volleyball inspiration. 

you walk into your bathroom with a change of clothes still thinking about that possibility that had popped into your head.

but why would he go there of all places? Karasuno isn't a powerhouse school anymore. you hadn't seen him in a while maybe he failed to be a good setter? you don't know and don't care and really hope your hunch is incorrect.

shrugging on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt you walk back into your room and sit on your bed, opening your school bag and pulling out your homework.

"if you have nothing to do why don't I help you with your homework then?" you suggest, using a pencil to point at Shoyo's disregarded bag.

he slumps over in your desk chair and slowly inches for his bag before plopping onto your bed.

the two of your go over the small amount of work he was gifted by his teacher, in the end, you have to explain multiple things to him multiple times for him to understand it but that's fine with you, as long as he doesn't fail his first year of high school and his mother doesn't try and kill you for not tutoring him as you promised two years back.

you could sorta imagine the sad violin music that would be playing at your funeral if you concentrated hard enough. 

after who knows how long of doing homework Shoyo groaned and pleaded that you set for him. 

sighing you slipped off your bed and grabbed a volleyball from the corner of your room.

"race you to the gym," you smirk as you run down the stairs, not bothering to grab shoes as you run onto the hot pavement that seared into your bare feet.

your skin slapped against the concrete making you wince and let out an occasional hiss to the spring air as you made a break for the community gym that laid in your guarded neighborhood.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Shoyo yelled out far behind you. 

"THAT'S NOT HOW A RACE WORKS!" you grinned as you dashed into the humongous building breathing heavily. 

the receptionist looked up and smiled. "You and Hinata-Kun I presume?" they breathe out a heavy laugh as they hand you your membership card.

you nod happily and show them the volleyball as you grab the card right as Shoyo barges in. 

"hiya!" he calls to the receptionist who nods back and continues to type on their computer. 

"now c'mon you mandarin tree." you retort as you walk to the volleyball court of the gym.

you begin to stretch your body, ignoring awed stares from the others within the court.

if anyone thought Ushijima and Oikawa were famous in sports models you were definitely higher on the spectrum. 

tugging at limbs as Shoyo lazily follows along, wanting to get started already but understanding the importance of stretching. 

"Tanaka-San, a second-year, told me and the setter that the gym was open at five am so I'm gonna go there early tomorrow morning so I can use it before class," he admitted as he bent at the waist for his fingertips to graze his feet. 

"wait- Tanaka? like Saeko's little brother Tanaka? you mean Ryunosuke Tanaka?" you prompted, wishing for a further explanation. 

you wouldn't be that surprised if it was him, after all, Saeko herself had gone to Karasuno. 

"uh yeah. He's related to the blonde lady in your kitchen?" Shoyo asks.

"mhm. He's come over a few times when I was in middle school because his sister had to watch him and when I've been over their place he was in his room hanging out with his friends or something," you say.

you didn't know him all that well but he certainly was a character. 

"well, he's really cool and intimidating!" Shoyo chuckled. 

you didn't think so, granted you did meet him when he was half-naked and in a wig but that's a story for another day.

"you never said who this setter of yours is." You remind him as you sit up, spinning the ball in between your hands. 

"oh, it's the king of the court aka Kageyama Tobio. your pretty famous so you should know him." Shoyo says absently, staring hungrily at the volleyball in your hands.

you let out a groan knocking him from his dazed stupor.

"not him!" you whine. "he's such a control freak!"

your hunch was correct.

"I get that but his toss is amazing!" Shoyo coos and were there sparkles in his eyes?

"yeah it is, I watched him train." you point out reminding the boy you had been on the girl's volleyball team at Kitagawa Daiichi and that you're friends with half the setters in the prefecture. "but that doesn't eliminate the fact that he's a total dick."

"you aren't lying but I want him to toss to me! I can handle it!" Shoyo pouts. 

"you can't handle my quick." you deadpan making the ginger splutter. 

"b-but you've gone to like three different powerhouse schools and you're older! plus your family practically thinks volleyball is a religion." he chokes out.

you roll your eyes in amusement. "You act like you don't hyper-fixate on volleyball as well."

"shush! now toss! please!" he urges.

"you need to work on receives not tosses you gremlin." 

despite your gentle insult you prep the ball with a small toss before setting it so it soared through the air and came into contact with Shoyo's palm.

You're used to his eyes being closed and never decided to mention it.

he grins and pumps his fist. "I wanna try your quick again!" he exclaims.

"as I said, receives, not spikes but fine I'm getting extra practice in any way." you criticized. 

and it continued like that, Shoyo failing to his quick attacks since you refused to calculate the plans if it wasn't a real match and barely hitting the normal ones.

night had already approached and your brother was probably starting to get worried. 

"Shoyo let's go, it's getting late," you said as you tucked your volleyball under your arm, noticing the absence of people and usual onlookers. 

"but I wanna spike!" he cried out.

"don't you have to be up at five am mister?" you scoffed as you began to make your way for the front desk.

"oh yeah!" he vocalized as he walked beside you.

handing the receptionist your card they smiled and wished to see you soon as you walked outside.

you closed your eyes and let yourself bathe in the moonlight for a few seconds and let the moon discover some of your hidden features before starting for your house as Shoyo walked for his.

"See you tomorrow!" he called.

"See you tomorrow, Sho." you sang as you walked up the small hill and to your house.

if Kagayama gave Shoyo shit you wouldn't be afraid to give him a lecture or two.


	2. glitter, supposedly fake friends, and broken ankles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tendou said no misogyny in this house.

y/n POV

straightening your skirt and brushing off your shoulders you fix the white blazer of your school uniform. 

Kaito popped his head in and smiled softly. "Hey, y/n?" his voice makes you finally realize his sudden appearance.

you turn around straying your vision from your mirror and cock your head in a 'what?' gesture. 

"nothing just deciding to tell you the bus we'll be here in about ten minutes." he shrugs as he walks down the hall. 

you squawk as your throw your bag onto your shoulders and quickly brush through your hair before running down the stairs, tripping a total of three times.

Akiteru, Saeko, and Tenma are cackling at your rush from the couch as your brother makes breakfast in the kitchen.

before your run out the door, your brother grips your shoulder and stuffs a protein bar and filled water bottle in your bag before shoving you outside. 

calling a 'good morning!' and 'thank you!' before you sprint down the street to Tendou's house. 

your skirt, sweater, and blazer rippled in the slightly warm wind that bit at your face.

you finally paused in front of Tendou's house and knocked on the door, adjusting your socks quietly. 

Tendou opens his bright hair shining like a big flag. "Why...is there glitter in your hair?" you question exasperated and already tired of Tendou's shenanigans. 

"well, I think I look beautiful!" He grinned as he did a tiny twirl.

"I didn't say you looked ugly I just asked why." you deadpanned. 

"why not?"

"But why?"

"why not?"

"I'm done arguing about your hair now lemme in before I get hypothermia," you beg, squirming on the porch.

Tendou blinks in response as he opens the door wider. "y'know the bus is like only a street or two over right?" he asks.

"Yeah but I'm colder than ice at the moment and I don't wanna get sick. why is it even cold in spring?" you whine as you sit on the armband of Tendou's couch.

the bus, deciding to take both of your sides pulls up right outside Tendou's house a couple of minutes later.

climbing onto the huge yellow vehicle you greet the bus driver with a nod and he smiles back before taking a look at Tendou's hair and letting out a chuckle. 

you slip into a four-seater with Tendou and rest your arms behind your head as Tendou recalls what happened with his new first-years in better detail than claiming they were crazy as the two of you wait for Ushijima and Semi.

"And Shirabu is really salty and everything! I think he's gonna replace Semi or something..." Tendou says as he moves his arms around.

you sit up a little straighter. "You never said anything about Semi getting replaced, what do you mean?" you ask.

"Well coach did say last year that he was looking for some fresh talent...and Shirabu is a good setter but Semi has experience and talent so I dunno!" Tendou moaned.

you didn't know the old fart they had as a coach all that well but you have helped him with formations and you did come to their practices if yours were canceled time-to-time but he was an asshole most of the time so you did know there was a chance he would replace some of his best players.

the bus stopped and Ushijima climbed on along with some boy you didn't know but his bowl-cut was horrid.

he chattered loudly behind Ushijima who would say an occasional polite answer till he sat down the boy taking the seat in the next aisle. 

"hello Tendou-San!" he exclaimed with an awed smile.

"hey, Goshiki!" Tendou greeted back.

Ushijima turned to you and blinked and you wondered if it was some cry for help till he spoke.

"y/n, Tendou tells me that you have a fake friend, correct?" he asks. is he serious?

"what-" you choke out before turning your attention to Tendou who was whistling. 

Goshiki watched this shit-show go down like it was a soap opera. 

"did you seriously tell him that Shoyo's fake?" you sneered.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he hummed.

"Tendou he takes that shit seriously!" you huff as you point at Ushijima who looks slightly confused.

"What do you mean, y/n?" Ushijima asks.

"Ushi, honey, I do not have any fake friends. Tendou is telling lies," you reassure, gripping his hands. 

He nods. "Thank you for telling me, y/n. I apologize on Tendou's behalf," he replied.

a soft laugh escaped your lips. "it's fine, Tendou was just being jealous." you teased as you spared a glance at the red-head.

letting go of Ushjijima's thick ass hands as Semi got on the bus grumbling and plopped into the remaining seat in the four-seater.

"I swear to god if fucking Shirabu takes my spot as the official setter I will punch somebody." he fumed and you could imagine steam coming from his ears.

"oh my god!" Tendou suddenly shouts gaining many heated glares from other students. "What if y/n became our manager?" 

Semi blinks having finally noticed his surroundings and Ushijima looks at Tendou with an unreadable expression. the miracle boy of Shiratorizawa was the only person you struggled to read.

Goshiki who you just met nodded along with Tendou's outburst.

"How would that work? She's the captain of her own volleyball team." Semi deadpans with one raised eyebrow.

"exactly, I don't see how I could command my own team yet be there to be your manager." you snicker.

"well our practices don't exactly line up, you see? when y/n's practice ends we have just started and most of the time students from the same school but different clubs don't play at the same time as the other so they can cheer the other club on! and that also means y/n can come to training camps with us because we have loads of fun there!" Tendou explains and you had to admit you had a point.

"y'know we have fun at the girl's volleyball training camp as well." you pout.

"What do you do at the training camp then, y/n?" Ushijima asks. You don't think he realized how that could be taken.

"don't be a creep Ushijima!" Semi chastized as he light smacks the other's arm. 

you wheeze as you try to catch your breath, god Ushijima was prime content to get a laugh out of somebody and he doesn't even know why that person is laughing.

"he didn't mean it that way." you pant. "he meant what activities we do there." 

Semi mouths an 'O' shape before blushing at his own thoughts.

"for real though, what do you do?" Tendou asks, looking at you.

"well we definitely don't do quote-on-quote girly things," you say, smacking a hand to your mouth.

"Remember when I broke my ankle because I landed on it wrong after serving a ball?" they nodded. "Well, actually we duck taped anything we could find to our feet so it was like make-shift high heels and had a race to see who could be the fastest and I fell from like three feet at the wrong angle and that's how it broke." 

Ushijima stared, wide-eyed, as Semi rubbed at his temples with a small smile on his face all the while Tendou and Goshiki cackled. 

"oh my, what else have you done during the training camps?" Semi groans.

placing a finger to your chin in false thinking you start to speak. "well this one time the captain of Inarizaki swallowed a whole container of mayo in one night for 1000 yen and a yakitori stick."

"that's a lot of mayo..." Goshiki murmurs. 

Semi blinks. "I've decided to never go by women stereotypes again." 

You nod, satisfied. "good. I don't even know when people decided all women paint their nails whilst gossiping and shit." 

"exactly! women are just as funny, cool, and badass as men if not better!" Tendou cheers.

Ushijima nods. "those are peculiar things to do but you are having fun so I suppose it is okay." 

"okay.." Tendou trails off. "but will you become our manager?" 

scratching at your inner palm you shrug. "I'll ask my coach."

god, you loved your friends. 

the bus pulled to a stop and a kid with copper-colored hair got on, scowling as soon as his eyes landed on Goshiki.

"And there they are. the crazy first years." Tendou whispers. "Somebody get me some popcorn!" he added on as an afterthought. 

you leaned over to Semi. "Should I be prepared for a fistfight or something? also who the fuck is that?"

he shook his head but seemed to glare holes into the dude's skull. 

"that's Shirabu, the kid who has chances of taking my position, he's not violent but he's an asshole most of the time," Semi informed.

you wince slightly, you had your fair share of disrespectful kouhai and it ended in having to kick the girl off the team which meant losing a particularly good defensive specialist. 

"Who's this?" Shirabu asks, pointing at you. wow, rude much.

"That's y/n l/n. she's the captain of the girl's volleyball team and a potential manager." Ushijima says slowly. 

"Okay," he said nonchalantly as he took a seat next to Goshiki.

this would be one interesting bus ride.

* * *

you walked through the halls towards the gym when somebody called your name. Hiroto-Kun.

"l/n-San!" he called out.

you turned around a smiled softly at him. it was the manager of your team.

the second-year caught his breath quickly and brushed blonde locks from his eyes. 

"l/n-San I need your signature for a potential practice match," he said, handing you a pen he had tucked behind his ear and his clipboard.

Against the Aoba Johsai girls team? okay then, gives you a chance to talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

taking the pen you scribbled down your name in the part labeled 'captains signature'.

he smiled brightly and took his pen and clipboard back. "thank you!" he crooned bowing his head slightly.

you patted his shoulder and watched him run to the faculty room.

turning around you continued on your trek for the girl's gym humming softly.

* * *

"coach!" you called out as you adjusted your shirt. 

Coach Aika looked up from her talk with Hiroto-Kun.

"yes y/n?" she asked, pushing back brown hair.

"The boy's team asked me to be their manager and I told them I'd ask you!" you explained as you tied back your hair so it didn't get in the way during practice. 

Coach Aika blinked before tapping her marker against her whiteboard.

"fine just don't slack off in practice because you were running around for a pack of hormone-driven men." she sighed as Hiroto opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it. good choice bud, good choice.

you beamed and ran back to the court, adjusting your ankle brace. it wasn't a huge break but the race incident did leave you with a permanent limp meaning you needed the support brace to play volleyball, not so different from Oikawa's knee support brace. 

"Hana!" you called out and the wing spiker ran forward. "yes, captain?" she asked.

"I wanna work on your spikes," you said as you grabbed a volleyball from a passing cart. the younger nods and goes to the back of the court.

twirling the volleyball within your hands you waited for the taller to run forward before jumping upwards and pushing the volleyball to the right where she slammed it onto the other side of the court.

it went on like that for a bit with a couple of quick attacks she just barely managed to hit. Jesus, were your quicks that fast?

once practice was over a yawn left your lips as you clapped your hands. "Good work everybody! I can't wait to see you all tomorrow." you complimented as the team pumped their fists.

you changed into your sweater and skirt opting to leave the blazer out of it as you shook your hair from its ponytail.

"See ya, Captain!" the team called as you left the gym. you waved back before making your way to the boy's gym where they were changing. 

you quickly shield your eyes and groaned. "Jesus fuck there's a lot of you!" 

Tendou cackled loudly and Goshiki started shrieking despite you not even being able to see him.

you kneeled to the ground with your eyes still closed and just laid there, dead.

that is till somebody kicked you in the side. "y/n get up." Semi instructed and you uncovered your eyes just to see him fucking shirtless. 

"SEMI DONT TELL ME TO GET UP WHEN YOU'RE STILL NAKED!" you screamed which followed with a lot of unintelligible gurgling sounds.

"Is she seizing?" Reon joked from somewhere. 

you threw your bag in the direction he was hoping it would hit him but proved wrong when Shirabu shouted in pain.

"Jeez do you have bricks in there or something?" he freaked out. 

"no, but I do have small dumbells. y'know the colorful ones? I got those." you offered. "are y'all dressed yet?" 

"yes we are now get up before everybody sees your undergarments," Semi said with another kick to your side. 

you sit up quickly and adjust your skirt which was way too close to showing what was under for comfort.

glancing at the boy's you discover they are now dressed and are watching you with varying amounts of amusement.

"Okay I came here to become your manager not get flashed." you hummed as you stood up and brushed yourself off. 

"See! y/n did think it was a good idea!" Tendou wailed to Yamagata who raised his eyebrows and gave a short reply of "I see."

"your coach agreed? that hag?" Washijo probed. "yeah she isn't as bad as you think." you say, defending your coach's honor. 

he shook his head and handed you a clipboard. "fine, sign here and I can get you a manager's uniform."

you smiled and signed your name and beamed at the boys with a closed-eyed smile. 

"I'm a captain myself so don't expect me to go easy on you because I'm a girl." you ground out and fight a smirk at Tendou's small call of. "No misogyny in y/n's presence!" 


	3. teaching a king to rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if that's not how you limit your power or aim over serves but that's the best my three brain cells could come up with tbh and this chapter probably sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question, how would y'all feel if y/n got a tongue piercing? also, I made a playlist for this fic bc I'm like that. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7cVHP3dVOC3oKRgZNhb65s there is the link. btw the song I used in this is called 'maneater' by Nelly Furtado!

y/n pov

you were stretching in your room quietly when your phone dinged. picking it up you went to see what the notification was. 

_'y/n, can you pick me up? I'm at karasuno near the gym, ask a student or someone for directions cause a lot of the clubs are still here!'_

it was from Shoyo asking you to pick him up from a practice he hadn't even been allowed to attend. 

you ran a hand through your hair a gave a quick response.

_'ill be there in a bit.'_

you looked in the mirror and decided that shorts and a tank top weren't appropriate for the night weather and changed into some black jeans and a band t-shirt.

stuffing your phone in your back pocket and shoving on your shoes you slipped into your brother's room where he was studying for college tests.

"hey, y/n, what d'ya need?" he asked, looking up. 

"I was wondering if I could borrow the car, Shoyo asked if I could pick him up," you state as you show your lanyard. you each had your own key copy for some things and the car was something you both needed one of.

"sure, go ahead. tell him I said hi though," he says before shooing you away.

"Thanks, see you later," you shout as you close the front door. 

you climbed into the car your mother bought for you and your brother since she wasn't home much due to a high-paying job with a constant need of her being there.

you pulled out the driveway and drove down the street but paused when you saw a lanky redhead. 

you pulled to a stop right next to the guy. 

"Hey you looking to film some red-headed porn?" that's all you could get out before bursting out in bouts of laughter.

"Please, y/n spare me!" Tendou wailed. 

"Get your ass in here." you giggled as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

"what're you doing outside?" you asked as you spared a glance at him.

"oh I went to the store and got some energy drinks so I can get zonked without it being illegal." he disclosed showing the plastic bags with a thousand fucking cans of monster.

"you've been holdin' out on me your fucker!" you exclaim as you snatch a pacific punch.

"I was gonna give you one tomorrow!" he cried. you shook your head.

"you naughty little slug," you growl as you turn up the song on the radio.

"Where are you going?" Tendou asked before he hummed along to 'sweater weather'.

"gotta pick up Shoyo from his not-so-volleyball-practice," you answer as you turn a sharp corner.

"oh, the fake friend?"

"Tendou!

"ouch! okay, okay don't smack me!" 

"that's kinky."

the two of your continue to banter lightly as you pull into the parking lot of the old-powerhouse.

"Wow, this place looks like someone died in here," you remark as you hopped out of the car. 

you walk to the front desk where a lady sits looking bored out of her mind.

"Excuse me? miss?" You call out and the lady looks up and you swear you can see more wrinkles forming as she looks at Tendou who's distracted by the fish tank.

"yes? how can I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a friend and I need directions to the boy's volleyball gym," you say politely.

the woman nods and hands you two name tags and a marker so you could write your and Tendou's names.

you scribbled your name down and stuck it to your shirt then turned around the same time Tendou did and it ended up hitting him straight in the forehead. 

"That ain't Tendou that's Tendon," you say as he throws up a peace sign and sticks his left hip out.

he smirks and continues to dance around the small space as you fill out the visitor passes.

The woman hands you a map. "have a nice day." she smiles and you nod back.

"Tendou, c'mon!" you shout as you follow the map and he runs after you.

"So this is Karasuno, huh?" you comment as you look at the empty hallways with lingering students in some rooms.

you pull out the map and trace your fingers over it. 

"it should be a straight shot from the art room, to the cafeteria, to the gyms," you say as you look at the room identifiers. 

you were near the music room.

Tendou's finger points down the hall as he squints.

"I think that's the art room." he wheezes out.

"then let's find this gym you old grandpa!" you sang as you ran down the hall.

skidding to a stop you looked at the room marker and low and behold it was the art room.

"that means those double doors are the cafeteria," you say as you push them open to reveal a shit ton of tables where workers were mulling around doing their jobs.

they waved as you walked by, probably suspecting you as first-years due to not recognizing you as you exit into a yard with benches and picnic tables. 

the sound of slamming came from a gym you were about to answer when you heard a cry of, "y/n!" 

you look around and finally spot the ginger furball. "Shoyo!"

"who's this, shorty?" another voice asks. it's a blonde with glasses and god damn he's tall.

"y/n l/n, a third-year, you?" you say, tilting your head. You didn't recognize him and Shoyo didn't have many friends which meant you were on edge.

oh god, are you turning into Tendou?

"Tsukishima Kei and this is Yamaguchi Tadashi," he says, using his head to gesture to a boy with freckles beside him whose eyes were wide, had he recognized you?

"y/n-San?" a voice calls that's all too familiar. 

"Tobio-Kun." you greet coldly, turning your head to look and ravenette. 

his eyes are wide and his stance is open, shocked, and surprised.

"Kageyama you remember her?" Shoyo asks. 

Tobio shakes his head and stands up straighter. "yeah she and someone I know is good friends." he says slowly. 

"oh? whose this? another fake friend of my beloved y/n?" Tendou asks, invading Kageyama's personal space.

"your y/n?" Yamaguchi asks. 

"of course my y/n!" tendou squawks as he clings to your side.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, y/n-San," Tobio notes. 

"What? No!" you cough as Tendou climbs up your back, forcing you told to hold him. 

"If you are his doesn't that mean you're dating him?" Tobio asks and Shoyo looks around seemingly questioning his life.

"king that's not how it works." Tsukishima taunts.

"yeah he's just my friend," you say as Tendou swiftly makes hits chest.

"oh, how you wound me y/n." 

"shut up, Satori."

"That hurt." 

"So your just friends?" Yamaguchi asks, trying to redirect the conversation.

"yes," you state firmly.

"Sadly I do not hold romantic feelings for y/n but she is a great friend." Tendou compliments as he rests his chip atop your head. 

"thank you." you sat softly and pet his hair.

"Now I came to pick up Shoyo," you say, looking to the ginger who nods.

"yeah! I get y/n suck on that!" Shoyo gushed.

"y/n-san I have a question before you leave!" Tobio calls out before you start to walk away.

rolling your eyes you turn to him. "yes, Tobio-Kun?" 

"I've been wondering since middle school if you could teach me how to control a serve since Oikawa-San refused." He says as his shoulders stiffen prepared for rejection.

sighing you bite your lip. "fine, Saturday I'll teach you I'll have Shoyo text you the address or something."

Tobio bows as he shouts a thank you that you dismiss.

walking off you look up at Tendou. "I think I should get zonked with you tonight." 

Tendou cackles above you and nods vigorously as a confused Shoyo says, "get what tonight?"

* * *

"maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love!" you sing as you dance around your room, using a hairbrush as a microphone as the music played from your phone.

you walk up to your mirror and smirk at your reflection. If Tobio was gonna come over you were gonna manipulate his wholesome admiration on you into something romantic just to be able to tease him and see that pink flush cover his cheeks.

Tobio looks pretty in pink, maybe you should get him to wear skirts.

you sharpened your eyeliner and fluffed your hair letting it hand in a loose halo around your head.

you wiped off excess lipgloss and went to your closet to pick out an outfit that complemented your features yet was flexible to practice volleyball. 

you picked out a shirt that was flexible but stuck to your skin. it was black and short-sleeved that revealed your collar bones.

digging through your pants you found a pair of black shorts that you pulled on before grabbing a swishy black skirt and placing that on top.

putting on some white ankle socks and some sneakers you grinned and placed your hands on your hips. 

the shirt wasn't too cropped like half the girls at your school but it definitely wasn't oversized either. 

the doorbell ringed and you looked out your window to find a beaming Shoyo and uncomfortable Tobio.

pausing your music you dashed down the stairs and pulled the door open and stepped outside. "hey." you greeted.

"hi!" Shoyo giggled as Tobio nodded at you.

"Are you on the team?" you asked, referring to their previous practice match.

Shoyo nodded happily. 

"Yes, Hinata and I pulled a quick attack and won," Tobio explained in little detail.

That made your tilt your head. "Shoyo's never landed my quick's before," you say. 

"I can land Kageyama's quicks!" Shoyo defends as he flails his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a better setter then." You shrug. "I think you're getting slower but you just need someone to rile you up."

Tobio looks at you with wide-eyes, caught off-guard from your insult as Shoyo slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"now c'mon you animals the gym is this way," you say, pointing down the road. 

you walk down the street the first-years following behind you, Shoyo babbling about random things and random thoughts but you couldn't shake the feeling of Tobio's eyes on you. 

you turn around sharply catching both of them off guard as a smirk played on your lips. 

"what? see something you like Tobio-Kun?" you teased, poking at his chest.

you felt satisfied at the way his ears turned bright red and Shoyo choked on his own words. 

Shoyo and Tobio were silent the whole way to the gym after that.

you talked with the receptionist for a bit before bringing the idiots to the gym. 

"stretch," you commanded as you put on an arm behind your head and used the other to tug on it. 

you suppressed a smirk every time Tobio's eyes would get caught on your stomach every time your shirt would lift slightly. 

cracking your knuckles you threw a ball at Tobio which he caught easily.

"Show me what you got, pretty boy," you say as you sat on a bench.

Tobio hurriedly made his way to the court as Shoyo went to the other side ready to fail to receive it. 

he threw it up into the air before running forward and jumping up.

your eyes captured his every move from the way his hands gripped the ball, to how he smacked it upwards, to how he ran, to how he jumped.

e/c eyes trailed over the muscles in his legs, watching how they bent before traveling up his body.

his blue eyes gleamed with determination. for what you didn't know. to show off perhaps? or to prove he's worthy to train under you, the best setter in the prefecture.

you watched how his hand moved forward and his wide palm slammed against the ball, the sound echoing around the room.

the ball flew forward having been aimed for Shoyo's arms but zig-zagging of course and landing far right and in the back before hitting the floor.

clapping your hands slowly you stood up. 

"not bad, not bad at all. but your control over the ball is shit. and have you tried limiting the power you use into your serve? it's how I can make most of my power moves look like feints." you breathe out, still watching the ball roll on the floor.

The corners of Tobio's mouth quirk up a tiny bit as he nods. "And how can I work on that?" 

"I started by not throwing the ball as high as I usually did till I got used to having to do quick serves with little power. your body makes you move faster but pushes your energy into your stamina and not your palms so when you hit it the ball could either fly off course and limbo on the net or land right where you wish it to go. I'm horrible at explaining it though." You indicated.

"Could you show me?" Tobio asks, thrusting the ball in your direction. 

"Well, I can't teach you how if I don't do it myself." you point out as you take a position. "Jump serve or no?" you ask.

"jump!" Shoyo calls out from where he asked a worker to set for him.

you send him a thumbs up before focusing on the ball in your hands.

you tap it lightly before bringing it closer to your face.

your eyes roman over the court, calculating possible failures and ways your service could improve. a jump float serves it is then.

you threw it into the air, taking a moment to appreciate how it spun before running forward, pushing your strength into your legs to make you faster before bending them and jumping up.

they bent behind you as the volleyball flew down and your arm came swinging over and smacked it away from our body that seemed close to inflating.

your skirt flew around wildly and you were so gratefully you put on shorts underneath. 

your inner hand stung lightly but it always did and as your body was pulled back down by gravity a grin settled on your lips as the ball caught on the net and failed to balance in the middle before falling onto the opposing side.

"and that gentlemen and worker, is a jump float serve," you say, bowing mockingly.

Shoyo bounced excitedly and the worker clapped as Tobio looked at you.

you turned to him and ignored the raw respect in his eyes. "think you can do that?" you taunt, tilting your head to the side. 

he nods quickly and takes the ball his sneakers skidding against the clean floor.

he threw it up and the air and you watched each movement from the moment his knees bents to how he used the tips of his toes to boost him up higher till his hand barely hit the ball yet sent it flying across the court and then you continued to watch it land closer to the net. he was close but not yet, he still had lots to learn. 

"better," you grunted. "your stamina could use some work, to be honest with you but you have the mechanisms down." 

he nodded and you caught yourself staring into those blueberry eyes that sparkled with the yearn to learn as a determined frown set on his mouth. 

the sparkle contrasted even if it wasn't there and just a trick of the light.

Tobio didn't look pretty in just pink you supposed.

you shook your head to cut yourself from your thoughts as you smirked. 

"Now, now darling don't fret over it, I'm sure you'll get it soon." you purred as you brushed your fingers over his own. he flushed a pink hue, the mission is so far sucessful.

"I want you to set for me, do a normal one then your quick you do with Shoyo." you hum. 

he nodded and practically ran to his spot next to the net.

without warning you ran forward, your arms were thrown back as your back arched slightly and you pushed on the balls of your feet to propel you into the air. 

a grin settled on your lips as your arms flew back and through the corner of your eye, you saw the ball flying forward.

your palm smacked into the leather of the ball as it changed course and flew right onto the court on the other side of the net.

as you fell back to earth your hair seemed to float and you felt weightless, limitless, there was nothing you couldn't do. 

your feet touched the ground again, bending your knees and you let out a satisfied cackle before turning to Tobio. 

"That was great!" you cheered. "I wanna try your quick, see if a third-year like me can take it, from what they say It's too fast for your own good." 

you were confident enough in your spiking abilities that you could hit his quick but his grin caught you off-guard.

it would've been scary you think if you hadn't practically watched the kid grow up. 

to others it would be unsettling, would send an unnatural chill down their vertebrae but to you, it was somewhat calming to see a person so devoted to one sport till they hyper fixated on it, wanted to make it a profession they could live off, you dare say it was something you could hold high esteem for.

Shoyo threw the ball over the net and Tobio caught it and twirled it in his grip, he won't go easy that's for sure. 

running back to your original spot you took a deep breath before running forward again.

each step, each slap of your shoe against the richly polished wood sent a flood of power, strength, and courage up your spine.

the way your fingers spread ready to spike or even surprise block made you wish to worship your own abilities as your pride swelled within your being.

your arms laid straight ready to bend and slap the ball across the room and break through any barrier you were to come across.

knees bent and that's when it went wrong.

your ankle rolled and before you could stop yourself you jumped.

on instinct, your arm swung forward and came in contact with the ball, perfect hit, yet it wasn't.

pain surged up your leg, stinging your ankle till you swore you could feel it swell. 

your ankle brace, you were missing your fucking ankle brace. 

a sharp cry ripped from your throat which brought you back from your adrenaline high as you failed to land and promptly collapsed to the ground clutching your ankle.

Tobio ran forward and Shoyo let the volleyball he was practicing receives fall to the ground as he sprinted over. 

you felt the tears sting your lower lash line as your vision grew watery. 

the tears weren't from the pain though it was from the possibility of having another break in your ankle. 

The last time you'd been banded from physical activity for months and multiple breaks could definitely cause a detour in one's career especially if it's a sports-related job.

the thought of never playing volleyball again because of you being forgetful terrified you. 

tears clumped in your lashes and all you could hear was white noise. 

you didn't recognize when muscled arms slid under your knees and back or when your thighs hit the wood of the bench and Tobio was a mix of black and blue whilst Shoyo was blurring out between orange and brown. 

you felt your cheeks puff as a sob left your lips as you continued to grip painfully at your ankle.

**"she for--t her an-brace!" "grab her ph--! see whose h-- emerg--cy c-nt--t!"**

Your mind registered two voices but the pain started to wash over you, gripping at your throat as your hiccups burned the insides of your mouth and your tongue felt like led. 

body swaying to stay upright as your nails dug into your flesh, breaking the skin as bouts of blood dripped from the self-given wound. 

**"y/n!"**

it was a new voice that you recognized but couldn't place in your delirious state.

soft whimpers tore from your throat as your bottom lip trembled. 

you felt like passing out as a hand pried your nails from your ankle as a pained shriek escaped your voice box.

"it h-hurts!" you yelped and you hated hearing your own voice crack and sound so pathetic. 

two arms wrapped around you and you felt leather, a car.

a seatbelt was strapped over your torso as your head hung limply.

your throat burned and you wished all the pain would just stop.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," you muttered. 

**"it's g--na be ok-y y/n, it's j-st a b--ak."**

that was it till the white noise came back and replaced the constant cutting out of voices trying to soothe your pleas and you passed out.


End file.
